Not So Simple Indeed
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego had confessed her love for the red head and had left Kim with an unknown feeling. The feeling made Kim wonder what it was and why she had it so she searched the one person who could help her. Shego. And new feelings get discovered! KIGO


**A quick... unexpected and Short sequel to my .. Not So Simple.. Story.**

**Don't Own Kim Possible yada yada if I did Ron wouldn't exist... yada yada Disney and stuff yup!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Not So Simple Indeed**

That evening Kim had stared at Shego's retreating back. She had encouraged Shego to admit what was most probably the hardest thing to say for her. She had left Kim behind, stunned. An unknown feeling had overwhelmed the red head. Even at home the unknown feeling hunted her. She reached for her lips feeling Shego's lingering kiss. It couldn't even be called a kiss. It had been an unmoving contact between their lips, which hadn't lasted longer then 5 seconds. Yet she couldn't shake it off, it lingered just like the unknown feeling that rested upon her. She couldn't rest without knowing what kind of feeling was hunting her.

Was it guilt? Regret? Sorrow? Or just a combination of several emotions which were indescribable when thrown together? She didn't know the answer but she was determined to figure it out. She just had to find the source of her unknown feelings. The only one she could think of was the person who had left her earlier that evening.

"Shego." She whispered to herself. Despite the fact that it was late at night she had to find Shego. There was only one person she knew who could find her. She yawned softly as she reached for her Kimmunicator. She pulled the little device out of her pocket and discarded every thought about how tired she was. She turned it on and Wade appeared on the tiny screen. She knew he had been sleeping, the young genius was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled almost inaudible.

"Sorry for waking you but you have to find someone for me." Kim replied.

"Who?" Was all he asked.

"Shego." Hearing Kim's answer snapped him out of his sleepy daze and he shot her a questioning look.

"I'll explain it later, can you find her for me?" Kim asked and Wade replied with a nod. Slightly more alert he began his search, typing several commands into his high-tech computer. Kim waited patiently for his results, though she couldn't help but yawn a few times. To say that she was tired was an understatement. She felt like she could go into hibernation for a decade. Fighting to stay awake she stared at the tiny screen, concentrating on the young genius.

After what seemed ages he finally found some results. Kim had dozed off slightly; her eyelids were too heavy.

"Kim?" Wade questioned. She snapped her eyes open and shook her head before she concentrated on the screen again.

"Did you find her?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Yeah but it wasn't easy." He replied.

"Can you send the address to me?"

"Already on it." He said and a small map appeared with the address written above it. Kim grinned wide as she looked at the small map.

"Thanks, you rock Wade." She said and he just flashed a faint smile at her.

"Go get some sleep." She said, he gave a slight nod and the screen went black. She tucked the Kimmunicator back in its place and opened her window.

"Mom and dad would kill me if they found out I was leaving the house in the middle of the night." She muttered to herself as she climbed through her window. She let herself drop to the floor, slightly staggering as she landed. She yawned again before she grabbed her Kimmunicator to examine the map Wade had sent her. After examining the map for roughly 10 minutes she finally figured out how she had to get to Shego's address. With another yawn she tucked the device back in its place and she was on her way.

She dragged her tired body through the dark deserted streets in the search of Shego's hideout. Normally she would've been faster and livelier but she was just too tired. Even with a name as Possible did it seem impossible to go in a faster pace. She groaned and continued her small journey to Shego's address. She eventually ended up in front of a large family looking house. She frowned a bit; looking up at the large house which resembled her own elderly resident.

She checked her map again, she was certain that she had gone the right way. She shrugged, slipped her Kimmunicator in her pocket and walked up to the front door. She felt a lump in her throat and her nerves were playing up.

"This is definitely the right place." She muttered. She raised her arm and knocked on the door. It became quiet and she waited nervously. She heard approaching footsteps and they sounded angry. Even the locks on the door got unlocked in what sounded like an angry way. Kim swallowed hard and took a step back, not knowing what to expect but having a faint idea. She could already imagine the green flames bursting through the door.

The door flew open and Shego came in view with her hands engulfed in green flames.

"What?!" She shouted but her anger turned into shock when she noticed Kim. Her flames died out and she just folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Why are you here?" She questioned leaning in the opening of her door.

"I'm here for you." Kim answered. Shego shot Kim a glare that would definitely scare Ron. She had no doubt about it that Shego could burn two holes in a person with that glare. She herself was a bit scared because of Shego's glare. She chose to avoid Shego's eyes but she could feel them burning in her skin. She had wanted to talk with the new side Shego had shown her earlier that evening. She was somewhat disappointed to discover that Shego's new side was no where to be found. The side she had shown, the nice slightly insecure side was completely replaced by a sarcastic, angry, closed off side.

"If you're just going to stare in a different direction and space off I'm going to shut door. Unless you have something useful to say instead of wasting my time by spacing off then I suggest you say it now." Shego snapped and Kim gulped loudly.

"I'm here because of what you said to me earlier today and I have this unknown feeling. I was hoping you could help me figure out what it is." Kim mumbled shy. Shego's expression changed from irritated to understanding. Inwardly she growled but on the outside she let out a sigh in defeat and stepped aside. She motion for Kim to go inside and the red head hesitantly entered her house. She closed the door and guided Kim to the living room.

"Sit down princess." Shego ordered and Kim took a seat on a black couch.

"Tell me about this feeling." Shego simply said as she plopped down beside Kim.

"Well it appeared when you walked away. I have no idea what it is; I've never felt something like this before. It's really annoying because I don't know what or why." Kim explained and Shego just nodded in understanding.

"First of all, that you forced me to admit what I didn't want to admit doesn't mean I'm going to stop kicking your ass. Second nobody can know about that certain thing I confessed. Third of all I know exactly what kind of feeling you're dealing with." Shego finished and Kim looked at her curiously.

"You can try to pinpoint it but it's actually not that simple. It's a combination of several emotions thrown together. That's what makes it so hard. It's an impossible combination of sorrow, respect, guilt, insecurity and last but not least love in one of it's many ways." Shego explained and it was like a door opened up for Kim. As if everything had become so clear after hearing those words.

"You understand right?" Shego asked and Kim nodded in reply. "Good."

"What can I do?" Kim asked. Shego sighed softly and she pinched her nose bridge.

"There isn't a lot you can do. I had the same feeling but it disappeared as soon as I confessed what was on my uh heart." Shego explained.

"So I have to confess what's on my heart?" Kim questioned.

"I don't know but it could work." Shego replied.

"I don't know what to say." Kim whispered her eyes shifting to the floor. Shego shifted a bit, closing the distance between them. She grabbed Kim's chin and forced her to look up.

"I don't know what you're feeling. I can't confess it for you and I don't know how I can help you confess it but I can help you discover what's on your heart." Shego said sincere.

"How?" Kim asked in confusion. She had never thought that Shego would do something like that for her. She didn't even know that Shego was capable of doing something like that.

"I discovered how I felt by writing."

"Writing?"

"Yes I just started writing and it started with hate and I eventually came to the conclusion that it was love." Shego said, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and handed it to Kim. "Start writing, maybe it'll help. Just write whatever comes into your mind."

"Could you?" Kim started and Shego just nodded before she walked off to the kitchen. The red head sighed and closed her eyes hoping she could write every single thing that came to her mind. Soon the pen started gliding across the piece of paper. She wrote every single thing that came to her mind. Filling the entire piece of paper with words, thoughts, dreams and her desires. She wrote until her hand was hurting and only then did she notice how much she had written. She placed the pen on a small table next to the couch and refocused on the piece of paper.

"Missions, Ron, Doctors, scientists, danger, love, confusion." She read the first few words. She shrugged and continued reading out loud.

"Drakken, machines, villain, criminal, jail, world, Wade, Monique, tweebs, green, black, catsuit, sarcasm. Desire, dreams, fight, fire, hero, cheerleading, Bonnie, anger." She muttered. She read all the words she had written but it didn't help at all. Shego reappeared and gave her a questioning look.

"I still don't have a clue." Kim said in confusion. Shego rolled her eyes and snatched the piece of paper out of Kim's hands. Kim watched in silence as Shego read everything she had written, her eyes following every line she had written. When she finished reading it she had a gentle expression on her face.

"Princess." She said and she took a seat next to Kim.

"What is it?" Kim asked hearing the gentle tone Shego had spoken in.

"It's my fault that you're confused. I caused that unknown feeling." Shego said almost inaudible.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"It's very clear what's on your mind." Shego stated. "Villains." Kim's eyebrows shot up and she took another look at what she had written. She had indeed written a lot of things that were connected to villains and crime fighting. She hadn't noticed it the first time she read it because villains were just a part of her daily routine. So naturally it didn't stand out but now that Shego had pointed it out it seemed to stick out.

"So what do you think is on your heart?" Shego questioned handing her the piece of paper again. Kim examined it for a few moments before she looked up at Shego.

"A villain? How can a villain be on my heart? It doesn't mean that I'm actually evil right?" Kim questioned sounding a bit panicked.

"Pumpkin it's nothing like that. Don't you see it?" Shego questioned but the red head stayed ignorant. Shego sighed and grabbed the pen off of the small table next to the couch. She started highlighting certain words and blotted a few words out. Once finished she handed the piece of paper back to Kim.

"Read it out loud." Shego whispered.

"Drakken, villain, criminal, green, black, catsuit, sarcasm, fight, fire." She read out loud. Shego figured that if those words didn't clear things up Kim was blind. _Come on! Somebody with a negative IQ can figure that out!_Shego thought as she watched the red head. She could almost swear that she heard the gears grinding in Kim's head. She could see how concentrated the girl was.

One moment she seemed to be concentrating and the next moment her concentration vanished completely. It was like a hit in the head as she realized what Shego meant. Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp in shock. Her hands started shaking and slowly she looked up at Shego with wide eyes. Shego understood that Kim had discovered what she meant and she just smiled.

"Come on hero, you can do it." Shego encouraged just like Kim had done. Kim didn't say a thing and just flung herself into Shego's arms. Kim wrapped her arms tight around Shego and just buried her face into her dark long hair. Normally Shego wouldn't tolerate something like that but this was a different situation. This time it was serious, true feelings were involved and she knew she couldn't brush it off with a sarcastic comment. She couldn't because she had been the one who had made that first step. With some encouragement she had confessed what was on her heart. Now it was her turn to encourage Kim to do the same.

"I had the courage to make myself vulnerable by confessing and taking the first step. You have that courage as well." Shego said wrapping her arms loosely around Kim in return. It had been a great deal for Shego to confess what was on her heart. It had made her vulnerable and insecure and she wasn't used to that. Yet Kim's encouragement made her confess it just when she was about to give up hope.

"You're the hero here, come on." Shego whispered.

"You're the one who's on my heart."

_The End!_

* * *

_Yaaaay this was my short sequel to Not So Simple! I hope you liked it!_

_I didn't really count on writing a sequel but.. I thought.. what the hell.. you only live once.. _

_Sorry if you expected it to be.. Super mushy and fluffy.. you'll just have to settle with what I've written..!_

_Look at the brightside.. It's a happy ending XD_

_Oh well.. Up to the next story or something like that!_


End file.
